LEGEND OF ZELDA: EN BUSCA DE LA COSA´´ PERDIDA
by cachorro-kuropon-fye
Summary: Link un joven medio atontado recibe en un sueño la señal de la trifuerza y va por el mundo buscando una cosa que el no sabe,para la princesa zelda.
1. Chapter 1

Hace muchos años, un joven de ropas verdes, acabo con la tiranía de un "hombre" (hombre, cosa o como prefieran llamarlo, por que ni nosotras sabemos lo que es) llamado Ganondorf. El malo de toda la vida de la saga que te hace sufrir hasta el final y que te lo cargas en diez minutos, tenía el poder de las diosas, es decir la trifuerza del poder, (ese triangulillo dorado, ese que parece chocolate). El joven de ropas verdes era un chico de… ¿18? … ¿12? Bueno, hagan sus apuestas. El joven se llamaba Link, (un nombre raro y que se nota que se lo pensaron mucho) tenía una vida pacifica hasta ese momento, (aunque yo diría que aburridísimaaaaaaaaaaa) hasta el momento en que fue elegido por la llave espada, digo, por las diosas. Pero como ya saben, las historias cambian, y esta es una de ellas...vamos, que no es la típica. Y ahora empieza. Después de presentar este rollo...

Capitulo 1. Kokirilandia e Hyrulandia.

Era una mañana tranquila en el pueblo de Kokirilandia y el joven de ropas verdes, de pelo rubio panten proV dormitaba en el césped de una pequeña colina. Mientras los habitantes de Kokirilandia estaban plantando setas y plantas carnívoras, para que se comieran a las cucarachas mutantes, aunque no les sirvieron de mucho ya que unos días antes Link había inventado´´ el fuego y las había espantado. Bueno, mientras este dormía, un sueño muy extraño le estaba surgiendo en sus pensamientos.

-En una pradera llena de flores, y ovejas.-

Link¡Lalarararito, lalarararito! -con flores en la cabeza y una cesta llenas de pétalos que tiraba mientras danzaba-.

Al fondo estaban Pedro y Heidi que le miraban algo extrañados.

Link¡Hola chicos¿os gusta mi nueva versión?  
Pedro: -cara de zumbado- Pos no. -Le tira la cesta-  
Link:¡¿Por qué me haces eso?! –llorando-  
Heidi¿Por qué¡Por que me estas robando los derechos de mi serie estúpido!  
Link: Yo solo quería integrarme...  
Heidi: Pues vete a otro sitio, este es mi territorio. ¿No lo ves? -Mira a las ovejas,las cuales cargaban pistolas-  
Link: Vale. Lo entiendo no soy bien recibido aquí.  
Pedro: Así me gusta. Y Ahora Lárgate antes de que te saque los ojos con una v$&".  
Link: -derrumbado- esta bien..

Más tarde,en el mismo sueño Link ve un casillo luminoso, donde una joven de cabellos rubios estaba cantando y peinándose el pelo en el balcón.

La joven: Discoden aferauguer, los micrófonos. Los sofás y los micrófonos, el peine y los micrófonos y ahora los tambores…

Esta ve que Link la miraba desde abajo.

La joven: Hola, chico¿por que lloras?  
Link: Por que acabo de ver a pedro y a Heidi y me dijeron que me sacaban los ojos con una v$&" si no me iba.  
La joven: Esos dos son unos idiotas. Me llamo zelda.  
Link: Y yo Link. ¿Eres la princesa de Hyrulandia?  
Zelda: Si. Lo malo es que no puedo salir de marcha y me tengo que acostar a las nueve.  
Link: Eso es un palo. Bueno cuando quieras te escapas y te llevare de marcha.  
Zelda: A un bar. de pobres, no gracias.  
Link: Pues iremos a donde tú quieras.

En ese momento una luz muy intensa baja del cielo hasta el medio de ellos dos. Una de las piezas de la trifuerza se para en frente de Link. Link la mira algo extrañado.

Link¿Qué es esto¿Chocolate lindor?  
Zelda: eres un idiota, es una pieza de la trifuerza.  
Link: Una que …  
Zelda: -se pone las manos en la cabeza ya que todo el mundo sabia lo que era la trifuerza- Mira Link, sal del sueño y vete a Hyrulandia allí me encontraras y te lo explicare todo.  
Link¿Explicar que?  
Zelda: - le tira una piedra a la cabeza- ¡Despiertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Al recibir el golpe en la cabeza, este despierta rondando colina abajo e intentando que no se lo chasquen las plantas asesinas o carnívoras, ( como prefieran llamarlas) Al caer dentro de un pequeño río, algo sucio, se levanta lleno de barro (en plan homer simpson cuando creen que es bigfoot) todos salieron corriendo al ver el nuevo Look de Link.

Link: que sueño más rasro acabo de tenel. -Medio dormido- Pero esa princesa estaba como un queso rallado parmesano. Que pena que sea un sueño. En fin voy a la tienda del señor corenader, seguro que tiene algún encargo para mí.

Link se acerca a la tienda y ve que este lo estaba esperando mientras se tomaba algo para la carraspera de garganta.

Link: buenos días¿Hay algo para mi?  
Corenader¡Si, y desde hace un rato que te estoy llamando para que vengas a buscarlo¡He gritado tanto que tengo carraspera!.  
Link: Lo siento. Pero es que …. Es que … Tenia asuntos pendientes con la colina, es que me robo la cartera y no quería devolvérmela.  
Corenade:¡Me da igual, quiero que vayas a entregar el paquete de una vez.  
Link: Esta bien. Déme el paquete que voy a entregarlo.

El Señor corenader, entro dentro del almacén y saco un pequeño cofre de oro tapado con mucho cuidado con un trapo sucio, (por que es que no tenia limpios) Este salio, lo metió dentro de una caja y se lo entrego a Link atado a una cuerda.

Corenader: Aquí tienes, este paquete es muy importante, es para la princesa de Hyrulandia. Así que debes tener cuidado de que no te la roben.  
Link: tranquilo, no pasara nada.  
Corenader¡No lo vendas para ir a la cantina a beber cerveza de barril!  
Link: Ya he dejado la bebida. Desde que me dio el amago al corazón no he vuelto probar la bebida.  
Corenader: Espero por tu bien que eso sea cierto.  
Link: Me voy antes de que me comas más el tarro con eso. Hasta luego.

Antes de salir …

Link: Espero por tu bien que me des mi sueldo después de entregar el paquete, por que si no iré al sindicato del trabajador y te sacara mas pasta de la normal, tendrías que cerrar hasta el negocio.  
Corenader: -asustado y amenazado- Esta bien, esta bien, te daré el dinero que has ganado durante todo el año y que no te he dado por que no me daba la gana.  
Link: Espero por tu bien que así sea, por que la excusa de que se lo ha llevado santa claus ya no cuela.  
Corenader: Lo se, lo se.

Al marcharse, unas campanillas sonaron al posarse algo en el tejado de la tienda del señor Corenader. Santa claus había entrado por la chimenea, de champiñón.

Santa claus: vengo a por mi comisión.  
Corenader: Lo siento pero Link ya me ha amenazado con el sindicato. Ya no puedo darle más dinero para su despensa de licores.  
Santa claus: -enfadado- te arrepentirás, de lo que acabas de decirme, Iré … ha … robar a la tienda de al lado.

Mientras esto pasaba Link estaba intentado llegar a Hyrulandia, pero su corta edad, aparte de las piernas y corto de mente, era demasiado camino para ir caminado hasta allí.

Link: Cuando llegue tendré que pedirle un medio de transporte para este trabajo, lo malo es que no tengo carné para montar en caballo o en pony.

Después de dos horas para llegar, por fin vio el castillo de Hyrulandia a la vista.

Link: Por fin estoy llegando, aligerare un poco más para llegar antes.

Pero tanto aligerar no sirvió de nada, cuando llego el puente que conectaba al mercado, estaba levantado.

Link: Joe, ahora tengo que esperar hasta el alba para que bajen el puente.

Mientras link esperaba hasta bajar el puente, jugó a hacer pikmin con arena y agua , y matando a las criaturas que salían de debajo de la tierra, hechas de huesos. El alba apareció y el puente casi lo escacha, pero aun le quedaban fuerzas para esquivarlo.

Link: -con la lengua fuera- Por fin, pensé que ya no podría aguantar mas con esos pesados.  
Criatura de huesos: Link¿Jugamos a las cartas esta noche?  
Link: Va ser que no.  
Criatura de huesos: Pues ya nos veremos. ¡Te dejo mi correo electrónico!  
Link: No, soy tan pobre que no tengo Internet ni ordenador así que no me lo dejes.

Link entro al mercado de Hyrulandia. Allí las personas eran pacificas y alegres. Las tiendas estaban llenas de cosas. Una de armas, otras de ropas y otras de Mariguana y de chocolate caminando para el lago. En lo alto de la colina en el castillo de Hyrulandia se encontraba la princesa.  
Al llegar vio a los guardias guardando sus puertas.

Link: Tengo un paquete para la princesa Zelda.  
El soldado 1: No podemos dejarte pasar. Ahora mismo hay un consejo. Pásate mas tarde.  
Link: Pero es que esta tarde dan una reposición de buena fuente.  
El soldado 2: se siente, yo también me lo voy a perder, aunque yo lo grabo en video. (Haciendo locuras)  
Link: Joder.

Este se va dando patadas a suelo, y mientras buscaba un lugar por donde subir hasta el castillo, vio una nave en lo alto del cielo con un enorme cartel.

Link¿Qué pone ahí? –lee- Romeo y Julieta: Esta noche en el castillo Disney. En la dimensión, pirata, protagonizado por Sora y kairi. Personajes secundarios. Riku, donald y Goofy.

Y otra nave igual con otro cartel..

Link: Este pone. Magia disney embotellada ahora con sabor a Melón. ¡Pruébala ya! Infórmate en aerolíneas fredolsen. Mmm. Tendré que probar eso. Bueno voy a seguir buscando un lugar por donde entrar.

Este entra por unas ramas podridas que encontró detrás de unas rocas. Después de caerse muchas veces, partiéndose el hueso del gusto, pudo entrar al final, sin que los guardias detectaran su presencia. (En plan misión imposible y con un arbusto en la cabeza). Este después del gran recorrido que se pego, llego hasta una pequeña plaza llena de flores, y mirando a través de la ventana una niña de cabellos rubios.

Link: mm. Disculpa.  
Cuando la niña se vira …

Los dos¡Tu!.  
Link:¡ Tu, eres la de mi sueño!  
Zelda: Y tu del mió. Recuerdo que te tire una piedra en la cabeza.  
Link¿Solo te acuerdas de eso?  
Zelda: Si.  
Link: Bueno, -saca el paquete del bolso que llevaba- Toma aquí tienes.  
Zelda: Gracias, había encargado esto hacia una semana. Espero que sea de buena calidad.  
Link: claro que si. Mi jefe es bueno en trabajos manuales.  
Zelda: Espero que sea así.

Esta se sienta algo preocupada en las escaleras

Link¿Te pasa algo?  
Zelda: Es que ha llegado al palacio una persona que me da mala espina.  
Link¿Si?  
Zelda: Si. Mira. -Miran los dos por la ventana- Este tío tiene cara de … cosa rara… y no me da buena impresión.  
Link: Es jodido de ver el pobre.  
Zelda: Eso mismo pienso yo.  
Link¿Crees que te quiere hacer algo?  
Zelda: No, no es uno de eso que le gustan los niños.  
Link: Mm... ¿Qué crees que fue lo que soñamos?  
Zelda: Creo que las diosas te han enviado una señal…  
Link: Una señal... -Mientras comía papas fritas-  
Zelda: Ese triangulo que dijiste que era de chocolate es el símbolo de la trifuerza, un poder que ha guardado mi familia desde generaciones. Cada pieza es un poder, uno es el poder, valor y el ultimo el de la sabiduría -ve que link no le hace ni caso- ¡Me quieres atender y dejar de jugar con los bichos del suelo!.  
Link: Vale. Es que me estabas aburriendo.  
Zelda: -suspira- Bueno, creo que si nos hemos encontrado será por algo.  
Link¿Tú crees?  
Zelda: No se. Pero si no es así, no importa. Link tiene que ayudarme a defender el palacio. Debes ir mas allá de Hyrulandia a buscar una cosa que me hará falta para … saber algo.  
Link: Esta bien. Iré. Pero me tendrás que pagar algunas rupias.  
Zelda: Esta bien. Cuando lo encuentres te lo daré.

Link: Esta bien. ¿A dónde tengo que ir?  
Zelda: Lo que quiero que me traigas esta dividido en tres partes. Una se encuentra en la zona de Kokirilandia, Otra en Gorolandia, y otro en zoralandia. Debes buscarlas y traérmelas para llevarlas hasta el templo de los tiempos para atrás.  
Link: Esta bien. Lo que será para poder privar esta noche. En fin me voy a por esa cosa.

Link salio el palacio a patadas por los guardias, ya que le habían cogido tras haberle dicho que no debía pasar. Al limpiarse la arena de la ropa y de la cara. Se encamino hacia su bosque donde aparte de buscar la primera cosa esa, que no tenia ni idea de lo que era, seria intentado ser devorado por las plantas carnívoras que los Kokirilanos habían plantado y que no tenían ni idea para que las querían. ¿Qué pasara en el Bosque Kokirilandia?, lo sabrán mañana en el próximo episodio de la Fox.

Cachorro!yujuu!otro fic más!

Fye!mew!nos haremos famosas seguro! w

Kuropon!si! de aqui a nada en el moma! dentro de 500 o años o asi...x

en el proximo capitulo,link se vera embuelto en un gran problema...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. El templo del bosque Kokiliniano y el árbol dekusini.

Link llego decidido y deshidratado en busca de esa cosa que no sabía que era. Este vio que todos los de sus pueblos estaban un poco alterados. ¿Se abrían tomado cada uno una taza de café entera? ¿Se habrían puesto hasta arriba de pastillas? -en plan iker Jiménez- Pos no se sabe.

Link: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Un Kokiliano: Link, es terrible. El árbol dekusini, ha estado echando cucarachas de la boca y nos están invadiendo el pueblo.

Link: -al ver las cucarachas haciendo de las suyas- Bueno, entonces tendré que quemar el árbol dekusini.

Un Kokiliano: Pero Link, el te crió cuando te trajeron aquí.

Link: Lo siento pero, es que las cosas son así. Además lo iba a mandar a un asilo de ancianos de árboles que me recomendaron. -Le da el folleto-

Un kokiliano: parece muy bueno por lo que pone aquí. -Le mira- Vale link, Quémale.

Link cogio un palo con llamas de fuego que hizo el, y se fue directamente hasta el árbol dekusini. Al verle.

Dekusini: Link, me han envenenado. Estoy enfermito. Estoy para el arrastre. Me duele la boca de vomitar cucarachas y me rosa el culo de las diarreas.

Link: No te preocupes he venido a curarte. -Le enseña el palo con llamas-

Dekusini: ¡Espera, so flipado! Entra dentro de mí y así podrás acabar con mis penumbras.

Link: Serás pervertido…No puedo hacer eso, ¿Tú estas loco o que te pasa? ¡So maricón!

Dekusini: Que no. Que soy hetero zoquete, Digo que dentro de mí hay un templo. La Zelda ha metido dentro de mí algo valioso que tienes que coger antes de que me marchite del todo.

Link: Vale. Se que me mando que cogiera esa cosa rara. Bueno esta bien, entrare, pero ojo con lo que me haces.

Dekusini: Lo intentaré, pero no se si podré guapetón. -Voz de tonto- Es broma.

Link: Más te vale por que si no te quemaré, te talaré y te usaré para quemar mi chimenea, hacer una mecedora, una cama y un juego de vasos y platos para estas navidades.

Dekusini: ¡Entra ya!

Link entra dentro del templo que hay dentro del árbol dekusini. La verdad es que el árbol dekusini tenía razón en dos cosas. Que no era Gay y que tenía un templo dentro de su corteza hueca. Link se quedo boquiabierto al ver el templo. Pero lo mejor de todo es que no había nadie dentro.

Link: Este me ha mentido. No tiene cucarachas dentro del templo. -Sacando el palo con llamas- En fin voy a quemarlo.

Mientras tanto las cucarachas repletas de arsenal militar estaban esperando en los huecos ocultos del suelo.

Cucaracha1: salimos o que?

Cucaracha2: Espera, es que tiene fuego y no quiero que me queme el tupe.

Cucaracha3: Tu no eres el capitán para decir que no.

El capitán cucaracha: -mira a link con el palo de fuego, mira a sus compañeros- Queridas cucarachas. Mucho tiempo hemos esperado para salir a la luz sin ser aplastadas por zapatos gigantes y por insecticidas. Pero hoy gracias a alguien que ha envenenado a este árbol chocho, podremos salir a la luz. ¿¡Así que estáis dispuestas a luchar!?

Todas las cucarachas soldados: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Capitán cucaracha: Pues… Adiós pringados!!! Atacad vosotros y morid por mí.

El capitán dejo a todos sus soldados ya que era una gallina empedernida, y al ver eso desistieron en atacar a link ya que su nuevo capitán quería ser una pulga.

Mientras tanto Link se estaba entreteniendo haciendo malvaviscos pero como no tenia cogió piedras del suelo para excavar un túnel y así llegar a las puertas del templo que estaban a tres centímetros de él.

Link: Bueno ya he terminado, después de cavar tantos metros por fin podré entrar en el templo. En fin vamos pa dentro.

Al entrar subió por una enredadera para poder tirarse en el centro donde se encontraría algo espantoso.

Link: Bueno tendré que buscar un tirachinas o algo. A ver por que puerta tendré que entrar…

Link vio que había muchas puertas y en una de ellas había un cartel enorme iluminado con lusesitas y música donde ponía "tirachinas aquí".

Link: ¿Por qué puerta será? Como soy un poco analfabeto. (Por no decir que estaba mas en la calle que en clase y que aprobó de churro)

En fin que como era Link entro en todas las puertas. En una había cucarachas jugando al poker con puros. En otras había una cucaracha bañándose en una bañera con un gorro amarillo y un albornoz azul para suicidarse. Hasta que por fin llego hasta la puerta que tenia que haber leído desde el principio. Al entrar ve a un tío con una gorra con un cigarro y con una caja.

Link: Hola, vengo a por un tirachinaaaaaaaaaaas!!!!! esnuncandose al entrar por que la puerta casi lo aplasta-

El tío raro: tío te has apalastado.

Link: Se dice aplastado, que hasta eso lo se decir bien

Tío raro: Me da igual aquí tienes tu tirachinas ese.

Link: Grracias.

Este sale de la habitación después de coger el tirachinas se tira al vacio en medio de la sala y cae en una telaraña que se rompió de lo vieja que esta y se cae al agua, mientras la araña jubilada le tiraba piedras por haber roto su casa. Cuando salio del agua se encontró a Willy Wonka que lo esperaba como un loco.

Willy wonka: Bien venido a la fábrica de chocolate.

Link: ¿Qué?

Willy wonka: Bueno no es chocolate, es mierda, pero me gusta la peli ¿que pasa.? Ni siquiera me llamo willy wonka me llamo Akfredo traje de rastrillo.

Link: -un poco desconcertado- EHH… Bueno será mejor que siga solo no vaya a ser que se me pegue el olor a mierda.

Willy wonka: Tranquilo hay para todos.

Link: Este no me escucha. En fin adiós.

Willy wonka: Espera tengo un ascensor de cristal que te llevara al fondo del problema en un momento.

Link: Gracias la verdad es que me harías un favor.

Willy Wonka: Es por aquí.

Pero se estrompo contra el ascensor al darse cuenta que debería de haberle puesto una marca para así saber donde estaba. Así que aparte de que Link se tubo que marchar solo Willy wonka se quedo inconciente y con la nariz escachada.

Después de caminar mucho llego unos cinco, diez, veinte, ochenta …., metros u horas, (bueno como ustedes quieran) En fin que llego el pobre con la lengua fuera.

Entro dentro de un armario y allí se encontró una especie de cosa chunga que estaba empotrada en el techo, era el demonio dogma ( o algo así): el demonio tenia un ojo tan fumao que se le salía fuera de las corneas, así que link se dio cuenta que era una buena forma de dejarlo ciego utilizando el tirachinas.

El pobre no era tan tonto como parecía, es algo listo después de todo. Pero solo un poco he. En fin que después de mucho darle a ese ojo fumao que incluso lo hacia hasta sentado. Acabo con el.

En ese momento apareció una luz que le sacaría fuera del árbol dekusini. Ya fuera …

Árbol dekusini: Gracias Link. Me has quitado la mala hierba que tenia dentro. Ahora podré expulsar a las cucarachas de mi cuerpo con mi propio veneno interno.

Link: Bueno me dijiste que me darías esa cosa ha cambio de que te diera un par de días mas de vida.

Árbol dekusini: Vale vale ahora te lo doy. Así es como este criajo me paga el haberle criado desde que llego aquí, En fin algún día tiene que volar. Aquí tienes.

Link: -Cogiendo un pedrusco esmeralda- JO con eso me puedo despedir del trabajo horrible que tengo y poder vivir la buena vida.

Árbol dekusini: Eso solo será de verdad cuando llegue a manos de la princesa, de momento es de plástico.

Link: Cabron.

Árbol dekusini: En fin ya es hora de dejar este mundo para que vuelva a nacer de nuevo.

Link: Y para eso me haces que mire folletos de asilos sabiendo que vas a volverá a vivir. Vete por ahí. Me marcho me quedan dos pedruscos que recoger y no puedo perder tiempo. Tengo una partida de cartas esta noche.

El árbol. Dekusini desapareció volviendo de nuevo a ser una semilla, Mientras link salía corriendo hacia el próximo templo de gorolandia al haber enterrado bajo 30 metros bajo tierra al árbol dekusini.

En el próximo episodio Link no podrá ir a las vegas ni la cucaracha suicida se suicidara o no. Y el Willy wonka farsante (akfredo) se dedicara al chocolate o seguirá con su ….. Hasta la próxima. Que no será dentro de un año como el anterior capitulo. Perdón por el testamento.


End file.
